


The Price of Victory

by LittleSlugLand



Series: The Navy meets the Army [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Amputation, Amputee, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Healing, M/M, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: When a snowspeeder hit the head of Blizzard One, General Veers attempted to flee the bridge of his doomed walker, but was not fast enough and a falling support beam crushed his legs beyond salvation. He was victorious, but victory came with a price he was not ready to pay.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers
Series: The Navy meets the Army [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Price of Victory

The battle of his life was won. His legend coined. The propaganda mill turned around to present him as the hero of the Empire. They needed an icon not a man. Not broken hurt man laying on the bed. He clearly remembered the last moment before the impact. The winning shot was fired. There was no time to cheer as the snow speeder connected with the head of his walker. The flash. The heat. The explosion. The darkness. He woke up. The looks he was given by the medbay personnel spoke volumes. The painkillers were a blessing, too much too soothing. They didn't talk to him. He was too weak to ask. It made him angry. He was always in charge. He was not helpless before. He would not get used to it now. The first talk was given after two days of subconsciousness. He was able to hold his eyes open for more than a minute. 

“General, the battle was won,” was the first thing they told him. The second was accompanied by side looks and too many words for his taste. He was not a patient man when it came to serious matters. 

“Enough. How bad is it?” He asked and his voice sounded weak and raspy. It was a stranger's voice. 

“You survived sir, but the injuries were so extensive. We had to do it. There was no way how to save them… how to save your legs,” he hated the false compassion. The way he was told about not being able to walk again. He managed to get on his elbows. It was a struggle. His muscles were screaming with pain. There was nothing below his knees. He collapsed back. 

“The prosthetic will be a good solution and…” they started to jibber about technical aspects of the possible cybernetic enhancement and replacement of his missing legs. 

“I will not allow myself to be turned into a clanker,” he barked “I will not allow it! Never! Give me a hover chair damn it.” The anger made him strong again. He fought in clone wars. He saw what clankers did. He hated to have anything cybernetic on his body. Being dependent on the technology would make him vomit. Deeply in his mind were horrors he was subjected too. They started to come out. Slimy tendrils of the blood, gore and burnt flesh by machines. The clankers. He was shouting at them. They were listening. But suddenly his voice sounded less angry and more sluggish. The darkness embraced him again. When he woke up, there was him sitting next to his bed reading pad. He noticed how tired he looked. How gaunty his gloveless hands were gripping the plaststeel. 

“Piett,” he croaked. Piett put down his pad and grasped his hand.  
  
“You scared me Maximilian. Please do not repeat it ever again.” It shocked him how Piett sounded and how he looked. Haunted. Tired. Pale. Veers thought he should look like that. He was the injured party. 

“You would be glad to…” the slap cut his words short.

“You bastard, do not dare, “ Piett glared at him with rare fire in his eyes “ you need to be back on your feet and walking. If you do not want to have cybernetic prosthetics… design some which would make you walk. You helped to design AT-AT so if that monstrosity can walk so do you.” The kiss was unexpected, but welcomed. His chapped lips parted and he let Piett´s tongue in. The cigs, caf and mint pastilles were familiar as their tongues touched and lips locked. He pulled Piett on top of him. They were kissing and Piett´s hands were mapping his body. It was like he was controlling what was missing and every new scar. 

“We can't,” Piett sounded sad, when he moved away a bit “I want you back with me as soon as you can…” he didn't finish. He darted back to his chair, when a nurse walked in. 

“Get well soon Maximilian, “ the voice was neutral. He put the pad in Veers´ hands. “There are designs we talked about. I think you will find them relevant.”

He did. He found, what he was looking for. It had to be simple, light but durable. He needed to walk and run. The days were filled with feverish designing and trying. The first steps were the worst. Finally he managed. He trained. He refused to give up. He refused to talk to Piett. He wondered why Piett still kept him on the ship despite being dead weight. His Thundering herd was there. His officers and mechanics were encouraging him. He was ready. The uniform was adjusted and he was ready to join the staff meeting. When he walked down the corridor. He knew he was starred at. His prosthetic legs were made for men like him. He was a warrior and he would be again. There was no need for cybernetics. He solved the problem. 

“Admiral Piett, I was cleared for active duty,” his voice was all formal. The meeting was long and boring. yet he was glad he could be there. He was asked to join Admiral in his quarters and he did. The uniform flew on the ground. The hunger was there and finally he could have what should be always his. He had to remove his prosthetics in order to get naked. Suddenly he was unsure. What if Piett found his body repulsive. The stumps were healed, but looked weird. He was still adjusting to see them not his legs. He felt a small hand on his tight running to his fly and breathy request to get naked. 

“Tell me Piett, do you want me? All of me?” He bent and the touch released the prosthetics. He rolled on the bed pushing his jodhpurs down. Piett was digging around in the dresser for a bottle of lube. He wanted him judging his hands furiously searching for the desired item. Veers spit on his palm and rubbed his growing erection. He knew what would come. His blaster callused fingers would open Piett up for his cock. He saw their bodies already connected by his hard dick. He enjoyed making love to his wife, but with Piett it was about passionate fucking and bit of love making when the petite man was in mood. Veers had never felt with anyone else what he had with Piett. Piett tossed him the lube, when he finally found it and stripped naked. The boxers were tossed on the pile of discarded uniform parts, never letting his hungry gaze leave Veers. Piett´s eyes did things to Veers. Especially to his cock. The eyes never lied. Hunger and need and something softer were there in those deep set eyes. Veers cock was rock hard, flushed red and twitching as he felt Piett´s cold hands on his skin. He was mapping his body from face to his chest, going down on coarse patch of hair leading from his navel to his cock. Piett was straddling Veers´s lap rubbing their erection together as he bent to kiss him. 

“May I touch you everywhere, Maximilian?” Piett asked for permission suddenly unsure how to continue. It was their first time after the Hoth. The first time after his injury. 

“Do you want to?” Veers´s heart skipped the beat. He knew what it meant. Shame crept to his mind. What if Piett found him repulsive now? How would he save his dignity? The answer came. Piett clung to him and kissed him frantically, lips puffy and sore already with no end in sight. 

“I do, all of you,” the reply came and the lube was poured over Veers´ fingers. He reached between them. Piett moved a bit up to make room for his hand and his ass practically landed on top of his fingers. Veers squeezed the milky white tight urging Piett to lay on top of him. He liked to stretch Piett out within an inch of his life, to minimize his discomfort and maximize his pleasure, when they wanted to make love slowly and tenderly. Tonight he didn't. Veers wanted to claim him and feel like a man again. There wouldn't be too much tenderness. As quickly as he felt Piett´s muscles to relax, his fingers left. Piett scrambled onto his knees. He liked the rare times of face to face sex even if he prefered to get fucked on his hands and knees by the big men. It changed when he and Maximilian settled into a serious relationship.  
Veers´ hands were all over Piett´s hips, ass and his tights as he moved up lined himself and slowly moved down on a hard cock. He was panting and trying to relax, but he was not given too much time as Veers started to move his hips in shallow thrusts. 

“Maximilian give… me … time, “ Piett made a throaty moan and arched. His hands were planted on Veers´ tights as his hips jerked automatically back impaling himself more on Veers´s erection. 

“Move Piett,” he replied to him and his hands cupping Piett´s ass. He liked to shock petite man with his strength and now he had to reassure himself he could still do it. He simply started to move Piett up and down on his cock urging him to ride him. 

“Maximilian,” Piett gasped, voice rough. He bent for the kiss. 

“Ride me already,” Veers wanted to see Piett bouncing on his cock. Piett leaned over Veers´ body to grasp the headboard for support and finally his hips moved slowly but gained tempo as he bounced on Veers. 

“Slut,” Veers´s voice broke into moan. His still slick hand grasped Piett´s cock and started to stroke it with the rhythm Piett was setting. He was thrusting up, making Piett feel it as deep as he could. Piett cried his name and came spurting his come all over his chest tightening almost impossibly around his cock. Two more thrusts and Veers came, he was still rolling his hips in little thrusts as he came down from his orgasm. Piett was dazed for a moment but moved up and let Veers´ softening cock to slip out of him. He reached for the towel and wiped them clean. 

“Piett?” He asked when he felt the hand on his stump “I am not dirty there.”

“I know, but I am learning your body over again,” the reply made Veers finally calm and look forward to the life he had ahead.


End file.
